A Devils Heart and a Angels love
by Kizuka Miyabi
Summary: Ikuto is sent to kill a girl named Hinamori Amu,but what happens when he falls in love with her?Amu has also fallen in love with Ikuto.What will happen now?Love,death and fate.
1. The beginning

Miya: Lalala another story

Ikuto: You suck at singing

Miya: Why oh why is he here?

Amu: Maybe cause he's one of the main characters of this story?

Miya:Good point...anyways, this chapter is just about Ikuto, very short

Ikuto's POV

"_Ikuto, go to Earth and kill someone, someone named Hinamori Amu. In order to destroy all mankind, we must kill her."_

"Yes Master, It is a honor to be the one to destroy all of mankind." I smirked.

"_Once she is killed, we shall have the celebration and your wedding with Mely."_

Ehg, Mely. I don't want to marry her, she's sort of gothic which makes her hot sometimes, but other times she is annoying like my sister (A/N You all know who's his sister). I replied, "Of course master." I had no choice but to marry Mely, It was my master's choice, can't go against his orders.

"_Now go!"_

I stood up, my knee got dirty from kneeling on the rocky ground. I turned and started to leave. My tail swayed as my ears pirked up, this was going to be fun, I can tell.

Miya: Done!

Ikuto: It's not even half a page!

Miya: Fine, Okay peoples reading it's going to be longer then expected...starting now!

Amu's POV

Everything seemed peaceful, nothing disturbing the human-kind, like those dirty devils. The devils have once tried to take over the Tenshi world (Angel world) once, with Tsukiyomi Ikuto leading the group. Nothing was the same after that in the Tenshi world, I was sent to Earth to protect it and there are others also protecting it but out of all of them, I am the youngest.

"Amu! The bell rang!" my friend, Tracey called.

I nodded and ran back inside the school.

"We will have a new student tomorrow, and I think his name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Tracey sat beside me.

I froze, Tsukiyomi Ikuto? The Tsukiyomi Ikuto? I put on a fake smile, "I s-see."

This was going to be the worst school year ever!

Miya: Done!

Ikuto: It's.....

Miya: I know it's just over half a page!

Ikuto:.....

Amu: Miya does not own Shugo Chara and....

Suu: R&R desu~!


	2. Arrival

Miya: Hello!

Amu: Is Ikuto here?

Miya: Not right now....

Amu: Good

Miya: why?

Amu: It's just good!

Miya: Fine fine...

Mely: Hello Miya!

Miya: Minna, this is my friends from school, Mely. Her part in this story is Ikuto's Finace, so won't be in the story till chapter 3 or 4.....or 5 maybe 6......

Mely: Miya does not own Shugo Chara in any way shape or form!

Ikuto: Enjoy

Amu: IT'S HIM!

Amu's POV

I woke up early in the morning preparing myself for Tsukiyomi's arrival, I had to make sure he did not know that I'm a Tenshi (Angel). If it _is_ him then I'm sure he has a reason of why he came to Earth, everything is bright and I know that all devil's hate the light.

I made my way to school, and into my classroom.

"The new student gives off a bad aura." some girls were talking about the new student.

I looked around the classroom and saw a boy with blue hair, I couldn't see his face since I was looking at him from behind. I could feel a bad aura around him, it was all around the classroom.

"Amu-chan!" Tracey hid behind me when I entered the classroom.

I felt a shock, I turned my gaze from Tracey back to the blue haired boy, he was looking at **me**. "What is it Tracey?" I didn't avert my gaze from him.

"I t-tried to greet the new student, but he just glared at me and said to leave him alone!" she whimpered.

"Well, then just leave him alone." I pointed out the obvious.

She nodded and headed back to her seat beside me, wait...Tracey's sitting on my left...and the boy's sitting on my right! This was not good.

Ikuto's POV

Man, these uniforms are uncomfortable. The material's soft but the shirt's sort of tight, maybe if I get a larger size.....and they aren't my style.

"Amu-chan!" my gaze turned to a pink haired girl, sort of short for her age....Wait Amu? Could it be...Hinamori Amu? I thought about it.

They talked about something I couldn't quite here. Something about me glaring at the pigtail girl. After awhile, the pigtail girl sat beside the empty desk that was on my right but for her it's on her left.

The bell rang, and the Teacher came in.

"Good morning everyone." she smiled.

"Good morning sensei." everyone bowed including me.

"As you can see, we have a new student. His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Hinamori-san?" she asked.

"H-hai?" apparently, the pink haired girl sat in the empty desk before.

"Please give Tsukiyomi-san a tour of the school."

Amu's POV

A tour of the school?! Come on, he can do that in his free time. "Hai Sensei." I sighed.

He followed me out of the classroom, I didn't look at him. Me giving a devil a tour, that was **not** on my to do list for today...or any other day. "That's the music room." I pointed.

"Interesting." he spoke. He had a velvet like voice, it would make any girls heart melt, but not me.

"That's the soccer field where my friend, Kuukai, plays soccer with his pals." I pointed out the window. "And..."

"You give bad tours." he said bluntly.

"Sorry that I'm not a professional." I replied. Oh god, I'm talking to a devil. Ehg! I do **not** want to talk to him.

I went on and I finished giving him the tour of the school. I sat at the bench with Tracey, it was break time. "Giving him the tour was like hell." I leaned back on the bench and closed my eyes.

"I feel sorry for you, having to sit beside him and all."

"At least that's the last time I have to talk to him."

"I wouldn't e so sure about that."

I opened my eyes and saw Tsukiyomi standing behind the bench and looking down on me, his eyes were blue like the sea, his face was very clear...wait.... "T-Tsukiyomi!" I shot up.

"Yes?" he smirked.

Ikuto's POV

If I want to kill her, and get near her....I'll need to earn her trust, breaking hearts are always fun. But it would be even better if she fell in love me with me. I smirked at the idea, Mely wouldn't have approved of it though, she thinks of me as hers and hers only. I saw the pink girl sitting at a bench with her friend, I made my way to behind the bench and looked down at Hinamori Amu, her eyes were closed. I noticed that she her face had nice features, her skin is cream colored and healthy, her lips were full and not just that, I felt calm around her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I heard the girl with pigtails say, I still don't know her name....

Amu opened her eyes and stared at me for a bit, "T-Tsukiyomi!" He head shot up almost hitting my chin.

"Yes?" I couldn't help but smirk at her reaction.

"Y-you, what do you want?" she stammered.

"I thought we could be friends." I got straight to the point.

"Me? Be friends with a de-....person like you?" she asked.

I nodded, "Of course, shouldn't you be happy to have a new friend?"

"I'm in Middle School, I don't need a guy friend like you."

"Well I'm in Middle School and I need a friend like you." I said. If she were a devil, her age would probably be close to mine...

"Leave me alone." she got up and left.

"Amu-chan!" her friend ran to catch up with her.

Hmm, maybe I went to fast about being friends...

"Ikuto! Nya!" (A/N Guess who it is?! Guess!)

"What?" I turned my head and saw a little blue cat like figure floating there.

"The lord wants to see you right away! Nya!"

"And he sent you to tell me?"

"What's wrong with that? Nya?" he asked.

"Nothing Yoru, nothing at all."

Yoru is my guardian. Every devil has a guardian, usually the eyes black and hair is either black, brown, or red. But Yoru's hair is some how blue and same with his eyes, blue. I heard angels have guardian's to but I've never seen one before.

I quickly went to the devil's world through the portal.

"_Ikuto, have you gotten any closer to her?"_

"Not yet my Lord."

"_Hurry, if you don't complete this task soon, you will be sentenced to death."_

I couldn't quite understand how I could die, since I'm a devil. Though, I heard that when devils and sentenced to death, they go to the sprit world or end up as a ghost. "I will do my best, I need to earn her trust to get close to her." I don't think he heard the last part about earning her trust.

"_You are dissmissed."_

I went back to the human world.

Miya: End!

Amu: why is it mostly in Ikuto's POV?

Miya: well....he is the main character and you're the second main character

Amu: So he's more important then me?

Miya: I don't know about that....

Miya's Thoughts: If I said that Ikuto is more important to her, Ikuto would start arguing with me...

Ikuto: What does 'my lord' look like anyways?

Miya: I'm not telling

Ikuto: You don't even know what he looks like do you?

Miya:.....Shut up!

Ikuto: I rest my case

Ran: R&R!

Yoru: Read and roll?

Ran: No you idiot! It means Read and Review!

Everyone: See you next chapter!


	3. Invitation

Miya: Konnichi wa!

Ikuto: Hurry up and get on with the story

Miya: I just st-

Ikuto: Miyabi does not own anything of Shugo Chara Enjoy

Miya: Bu-

Ikuto: Let's start

Suu: Action desu~!

Amu's POV

I hurried home from school, I didn't want an unsuspected vist from Tsukiyomi. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home Amu-chan! Desu~." a little green fluff, or so it looked like a fluff, flew in front of me.

"Good afternoon Suu."

"Snacks are on the table, and a letter from the angel world came for you today desu~." she handed a letter to me.

"Thank you Suu." I took the letter.

"Amu-chan! Come here, quick!." I heard a small voice coming from my room upstairs.

I went to my room, I opened the wooden door and saw a blue character sitting on my bed. "Miki, What's wrong?." I knelt down beside my bed.

" Amu-chan...." she held the lock and looked at me, "Amu-chan, the lock started glowing when you came back."

I looked at the lock, it looked pretty normal to me. "Are you sure?".

Miki nodded.

I took the lock, and inspected it. Nothing, abnormal. "Maybe the letter has something to do with it." I opened the letter and read it, nothing to do with the lock.........................................................wait what?!

_Dear Hinamori Amu,_

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto is in the human world, and right now you are the closest angel to him. I assign this mission to you. Find out what is he doing and why, I rest this case in your hands Hinamori-san._

_Sincerely,_

_The Angel's counsel_

I looked at the letter in disbelief. I, the youngest Angel of the ones on Earth, is assigned to this important mission. I couldn't, no...**can't** let them down. I will complete this task.

-The next day-

Ikuto's POV

"Okay, this is today's plan nya!" the little figure sat on y shoulder. "We get that Hinamori Amu girl to become friends with you, and then we betray her nya, this is going to be fun."

"Yoru, go back to the devils world." I flicked him off my shoulder.

"Why nya!?" he asked.

I flicked him again, not saying anything.

"Fine, nya." he left.

I looked around and saw the pink haired girl standing at the front door of the school. I smirked and walked up behind her and hugged her waist.

Amu's POV

I felt arms swarm around my waist, I turned to look, "Tsukiyomi!" OMG a devil is hugging me. I tried to struggle free. "Let me go!"

"You know you like it _Amu_." He whispered in my ear.

I felt my face go a bit red, "L-like I would like it." I stammered.

He laughed at let go of me, "Your reaction is so funny."

I got angry, I knew it! All devils are jerks! "Whatever, and...." I paused and looked at the key hanging around his neck. I pointed at the key.

"This?" he held up the key. The key that went with my lock, the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key.

"Where did you get that?"

"I just...."

Ikuto's POV

"I just....." What do I tell her? I can't tell her that I stole it from an angel, she wouldn't believe me (A/N Remember, Ikuto doesn't know Amu's an Angel....yet). "Got it from a friend." I lied.

Amu's POV

Sure he did...I was about to say something but something interuppted me, it was a muffled voice. Ran. Apparently Ikuto heard it too and looked at me. "That's my cell phone." I quickly said and ran off.

I ran behind a tree, and opened my knapsack. And a pink fluff flew out off it, "Ran! What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Sorry Amu-chan, but that Tsukiyomi guy was giving off a bad aura and I was uncomfortable." she scratched her head and went back inside my knapsack.

Ikuto's POV

I figured something was up, so I followed her. But before I could reach the tree, she came out. "Tsukiyomi!" she jumped. I had to admit, she was pretty cute when she's like that.

"Call me Ikuto." I smirked.

She stood there thinking and opened her mouth, "I-Ikuto?" the way she says my name was different to all the other people that called me 'Ikuto'.

"Very good." I leaned in.

Amu's POV

I felt my heart skip a beat, he's so close! Another beat, what' going on? He's just plyaing with me, I know it. "What?" I blushed.

Before he could answer the bell rang, I sighed...but was it in releif of disappointment? It has to be releif, why would I feel disappointed?

He was already walking into the school building by the time I sorted my thoughts out. I ran to catch up.

-Inside class-

"Amu-chan! You betrayed me!" Tracey fake wailed.

"What?"

"Tsukiyomi-san was hugging you!" I could tell she wasn't disappointed, but instead, excited. She was always like this when it comes to...love.

"Tracey, your wrong. Ikuto and I don't have that kind of...relationship." I don't have a realtion with him at all!

"But now you're calling him 'Ikuto'." she poked me.

"He told me to." Since when do I listen to devils? Something is wrong with me today.

"But you never listen to anyone." she whispered as the teacher came in.

That was the last thing she said before class started.

It's true I don't listen to anyone, but then why do I listen to Ikuto? When he hugged me and leaned in towards me, I felt my face go red and or skip a beat. Wait, Could I have.....

"Hinamori-san! Are you there?!" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"H-hai sensei?" I asked.

"Do you know the answer to this math question?" he pointed to the chalkboard.

I looked at the question for awhile until I realized that the question was the simplest one, "Hai sensei." I answered the question (A/N I couldn't think of a middle school math question simple enough that she could answer, and that I also knew the answer. -_-') .

-After school-

I waited until the classroom was empty, but apparently Ikuto was still there. "Ikuto?" I asked.

"Yes?" he looked over to me.

I'll invite him over to my house, and see if I can learn anything...it might be risky with Ran, Miki and Suu are there though....but I think I can pull this off. "Would you like to come over to my house right now?"

Ikuto's POV

This is a great chance...but what if this is a trick? I'm a devil, it doesn't matter, it's not like she's an angel. I sickered at that thought.

"So? Is it a yes or a no?" she asked me again.

I nodded my head, "Sure."

We headed down the street, I tried to think of what I wanted to learn from her...it's easier to kill someone and take there soul if you know them very well and they trust you. I was about to say something but we arrived.

"We're here."

Here house was a two layer, doesn't seem new or old. "This is where you live?" I asked.

"If you have a problem, leave." she opened the front door and went in.

I followed, inside was dark with no lights. "Do you live alone?"

Amu's POV

I should say yes shouldn't I? But I...don't think I should....Gah! What am I saying?! "Ya I live alone."

"It's a pretty big house for just one." he...I think that was a comment....whatever.

"What about you, do you live alone?" I asked.

He thought for a bit, "ya, I do to."

"How big is your house?"

"Two layers." we went to the living room.

"And you're saying my house is big for one." I sat down.

Ikuto's POV

"Actually, I used to live with my Mom and Dad." I tried to think of a sad story to see if she was emotional. "But they died two years ago."

"Really? I used to live with my parents to, but they died when I was only six. We used to go on family trips and we'd have fun all the time." she lowered her head. "I cried for a long time and never spoke to anyone for at least two years, but then I asked myself 'what's the use of crying? It won't get me anywhere, always crying about the same thing.' I knew I needed to end my suffering and start a new beginning." (A/N It's a bit corny....but it was the only thing I could think of....)

I stared at her, not knowing what to say. "I see." Was all I could think of. She was sort of like me, alone, but a devil, I learned not to love. But could I tell her that? **Can** I tell her that? She started to talk again.

"I may be friends with Tracey but, even so, I still feel alone right now and lost, but I know I can find my way. How did you feel when your parents died?" she suddenly asked.

Amu's POV

What's wrong with me?! I'm spilling out my whole life out to a devil! But somehow I feel at ease when....I'm around him. Why?

"What's that noise?" he asked me suddenly.

I looked around and heard sort of a ringing noise. Oh, no. It's the Humpty Lock! If he finds it, he'll find out I'm an angel!

Suu: End of chapter desu~!

Miya: -sitting in mushroom corner-

Mely: Are you alright Miya?

Miya: I want my eraser back, and at the start Ikuto kept cutting me off, so I'm in a very bad mood right now

Mely: ....sure....

Ikuto: It's not my fault and what eraser?

Miya: some guy from one of my classes took my eraser

Ikuto: it's just an-

Miya: It's not just an eraser! My friend gave it to me and I havn't seen her for more then 2 years!

Ikuto: get a new one

Miya: Ikuto! You are such a heartless person!

Ikuto: I'm a cold person not a heartlss person, If I was heartless, I would be dead.

Miya: R&R

Yoru: Read and Row?

Ran: For the last time, It's Read and Review!


	4. Keeping secrets

Yoru: This chapter is almost all in mine or Miki's POV nya!

Miki: Enjoy!

Yoru's POV

I followed Ikuto here just in case nya, this house is empty... Better inspect if anything is suspicious...

"I wonder if Amu-chan is going to ba alright." I heard a voice. It was coming from behind a wooden door.

"She'll be alright desu~." Another squeaky voice chimed in.

I quietly flew up the stairs and went opened the door. I peeked in, I saw a red-pink character with red hair, and green character with gold hair, sitting on a comfy looking bed.

"But I'm worried, the Humtpy Lock might start ringing again." I saw a blue character sitting on the windowsill, but unlike the others, she looked like she had short hair, though I couldn't see it, she was wearing a hat.

"Don't worry, we just need to be careful." the red one said.

The Humpty lock nya?

"I wonder if Tsukiyomi-san would like some tea Desu~." I looked at the green one.

"You don't offer devil's tea Suu." the green one, so called Suu, looked at the red one.

"I guess you're right desu~."

"So let's protect the angel world!" the red one stood up. Angels? Are they guardian's for angels?

"Right desu~!"

"Would you guys settle down? Do you want Tsukiyomi Ikuto hearing you?" The blue one closed her sketch book and jumped onto the bed, still couldn't see her face.

"Miki! You're always no fun!" th red head said.

"Ran, calm down desu~." Suu told the one called Ran. "Miki, ignore her desu~."

The blue ones name is Miki, I could now see her face. Blue eyes and short blue hair. The blue one looked towards me, I quickly hid. I hope she didn't see me.

"But what would we do if... Amu was in danger?" Miki asked.

"We would save her! We are her guardian's after all." Ran replied.

"Who's there desu~?" the green one opened the door. Oh no! I have to hide! But before I could I was surrounded by the three.

"Who are you?" Ran questioned.

"Y-Yoru nya."

Miki's POV

Yoru huh? I wonder how much he heard, hopefully nothing about the Humpty Lock. I looked at Ran and Suu, they also had worried faces...but I don't know if they are worrying about the same thing or not.

"What are you doing here? And Who do you belong to?" I questioned.

He was silent.

"Would you like some tea desu~?" Suu asked.

"No thank you nya." he replied. But Suu went to get tea anyways, she never did like to be in a conversation like this.

"Who do you belong to?" Ran asked.

"I...I belong to..."

Miya: And I'll end it there!

Yoru: Please continue!

Miki: Please!

Suu: Please desu!

Ran: Please Miya-chan!

Miya: Fine...

Yoru's POV

"I....belong...to....to..." I should say Ikuto but then they might so something to me! "Ikuto nya!" I blurted out. I covered my mouth with my....paws.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!" the both yelled.

"H-hai." I was about to start running.

"We should tell Amu!" Ran started to fly down the stairs.

"Wait Ran!" Miki grabbed Ran's coller.

"Why Miki?!' Ran yelled.

"He told the truth, he can't be all bad."

"But he's a devil!" Ran protested.

"If you go now, Tsukiyomi Ikuto will know Amu's an Angel."

"But either way, Yoru is going to tell him!"

"Ran! Just listen to me for once! Amu has an important mission, if we can see if we can really trust Yoru."

"But Miki!"

"Ran desu~ Tea is ready." Suu dragged Ran off. I guess Suu doesn't like people arguing...

"I'm sorry about that." Miki turned her attention to me.

"It's okay nya."

Miki's POV

"I was thinking. Ikuto doesn't know that Amu knows he's a devil, if you tell him, then his plans will be spoiled."

"But if I tell Ikuto, I would be helping him nya. So I will tell him nya."

I can't let that happen! If he knows Amu's a devil, she won't be able to complete her mission. What do I do?

Yoru's POV

She was thinking, probably a plan. "I'm sorry nya, but I have to go tell Ikuto nya."

She looked up, "You're apologizing?" she asked.

I nodded, "It's not like I care for you nya! I just don't want you to feel down nya!"

She giggled, "Thanks." she smiled.

I blushed, "You're welcome nya." I whispered.

Miki's POV

He's not to bad for a devil's guardian. But that doesn't mean I can trust him. I looked at him, his cat ears looked so cute! I want to pet him, wait....scratch that, I _really_ want to pet him. I shook that thought out of my head.

_*Ring ring* _(A/N Imagine the ringing noise from ep 1 of Shugo Chara)The humpty lock?! Oh no, It's loud enough that they can here it downstairs! Tsukiyomi Ikuto will hear it!

"What's that noise?" I heard Tsukiyomi Ikuto's voice downstairs.

I didn't hear Amu's answer, or maybe she didn't answer at all...either way, I doubt Amu-chan can think of a plan right then and there.

"It's nothing, it's just my computer..." she lied, she's such an idiot! He won't by that!

"Oh really?" Tsukiyomi answered.

"Ran, Suu! Hurry hide and also hide the Humpty Lock!" I started to go back into the bedroom, "Yoru, you'd better leave or hide before they come up." I went in.

Yoru's POV

I did as Miki said and hid.

Amu's POV

"Ikuto! Where are you going?" I asked.

"To check out the ringing noise."

I can't let him do that. "Wait! My em...Room's a mess!" That was half true, my room is sort of a mess.

"I can live with seeing that." he kept walking.

I shouldn't have invited him after all.

Ikuto's POV

The ringing noise is familiar, but I can't quite remember where I heard the noise before. I saw the brown polished wooden door, I was about to open it, but I felt a presence, Yoru's presence. I quickly looked around before Amu would suspect something, I found him behind a plant pot. "Yoru!" I hissed quietly, "What are you doing? I thought I told you to go back!"

"I-I was worried nya." he whispered so quietly that I could barely hear.

"Leave!" I growled, he was ruining my plan.

"Ikuto?" Amu noticed me standing there.

I tried to think of something, "Sorry Amu, but something came up, gotta go." I quickly picked up Yoru. I walked past her, but turned around and hugged her waist.

"I-Ikuto?!" she stuttered.

"Isn't this the part where you beg me not to go?" I smirked.

"What part?! And why would I beg you not to go?" she asked.

Amu's POV

Eeep! I feel my face burning up!

"Amu, before I go, I want to tell you something." he whispered in my ear.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Promise me that you will be my date for the dance."

Dance? That's right! I've been worring over about Ikuto's arrival that I forgot that there was a dance this week. The posters were all around the school, bright and very eye catching. "What if I say no?" I asked.

"Then I'll make you." he lightly bit my ear.

"AHHHH! Let me go you pervert!" I screamed. I pushed but his arms nailed me in place.

"Only if you saw yes."

"No way! I thought you said you had to go!" Apparently he forgot about the ringing noise...oh well, I guess that's good, I need to go ask Ran, Miki and Suu what happened.

"I did, but I'll go once you say yes."

"Fine!" I blurted out before thinking, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you have ruined my to do list for the day.

He finally let go and walked down the stairs. "I'll see you."

I didn't reply, the only things I learned today from him are that he is a pervert, has good hearing, and is a play boy. None of those information can help me. I sighed in disappointment.

"Amu-chan,is he gone?" Ran peered through the door way.

"Ya, he left." I sort of sounded...disappointed for some reason. I remembered about the Humpty Lock, I quickly made my way into my bedroom. I looked around and saw that Suu and Miki were trying to find a place to hide the Humpty Lock, "Guys, It's alright, he left."

Miki and Suu stopped searching and sat on the bed. "Amu-chan, you'd better be careful, Tsukiyomi-san almost found the lock, or even us." Miki warned.

"It's alright, but why did the Humpty lock start ringing?" I asked.

Ikuto's POV

I was so close to finding out what that ringing noise was, but Yoru ruined it. But at least my second plan is in place. Before I bring her to the Dance, I'll go to the devil's world and bring back some slaves and use them. I'm going to play as her over protective date. I suddenly felt some kind of ache where my heart is (A/N Let's pretend that Devils have a heart!), why? I'm just going to be her date and betray her later, so why do I feel this way?

Yoru's POV

I should tell Ikuto, but I might be betraying them. Wait, I'm a devil! Does it matter? "Ikuto, nya." I started.

"Not now Yoru." he replied codly.

"It's important nya!" I insisted.

"Yoru, tell me later." he kept walking without looking at me.

Ikuto won't listen to me! But I have to tell him, "Ikuto nya! Amu's a...."

Amu's POV

Miki sat on my bed thinking, "What were you and Tsukiyomi Ikuto talking about downstairs?"

"We were talking about our families." I replied.

"I think I know whats going on, but it's just a theory. I think the first time when the Lock started ring was because of you and Tsukiyomi Ikuto's meeting, and the second time was when both your feelings felt the same way and have connected with each other." Miki's answer was logical, but, why does he have the key? Maybe it was just the Lock sensing the key.

"We need to find how the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key are connected." I said.

"But who can we ask desu~?"

We sat there thinking, "We could I ask Yoru." I heard Miki whisper.

Miya: Okay end of chapter!

Miki: what will happen?

Ikuto: Amu's going to be my date for the dance

Miya: yes Ikuto, but... -whispers something to Ikuto-

Ikuto: What?!

Miya: be prepared Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

Yoru: Read and reek!

Ran: He means review!

Yoru's Thoughts: I love doing that! It's so funny...-snicker-

Amu: enjoy!

Miya: It just ended!

Amu:....See ya next chapter!

Miya: this is what you get for being late

Amu: It's not my fault! Ikuto was....keeping me up all night!

Ikuto: Sure, blame everything on the cat


	5. Getting Ready and leaving for the prom

Miya: Hi peoples! Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been...busy with friends

Ikuto: So your friends are more important than the story

Miya: ....I have nothing to say to that, what about you Ikuto? You spend your time with Amu, but not with your friends

Ikuto: Where do you think I am when I'm not bothering Amu?

Miya:...em....sleeping and eating snacks?

Ikuto: That's half true

Miya:....sure....

Ikuto: Let's start the story that _it_ wrote

Miya: Who are you calling an 'it'?!

All chara's: Miya-chan does not own Shugo Chara in any way! Desu~/Nya!

Yoru's POV

(Flashback)

"_Ikuto nya! Amu's a..." _

"_Shut up." He flicked me._

"_Nya! She's an angel!"I rubbed my head._

(End of Flashback)

I said it!

"An Angel?" he asked.

I nodded. "She has guardian characters to, Ran, Suu and...Miki nya." I croaked the last name out.

"Amu being and Angel, I think you need some more sleep." he opened the door to the rented house we were staying at.

I don't need any more sleep! I get plenty of sleep! 8 hours a night and 1 hour per afternoon!

Ikuto's POV

Amu being an Angel, I can't believe it. Though, Yoru's probably wrong anyways.

-Next day-

Hmmm, the dance is today and there's the pink strawberry. I walked up behind her, "Good Morning _Amu_."

"I-Ikuto. Listen." she turned around to face me. "I can't go to the dance with you."

"Why is that?"

"Well...I have a...part time job tonight."

Amu's POV

"Really? Where do you work at?" he asked. Crap.

"I work at...a place."

"I know you do, but where?" he asked again, "Or, are you just trying to avoid not going to the dance with me?"

Damn it! Why is he right?! "N-no, why would I do that?" Curse my stammer.

"I don't know, maybe cause you hate me."

That was true but, that wasn't the reason.

I saw a small little figure flying beside Ikuto, that must be Yoru, better ignore him. I then saw Miki come behind him and tap his shoulder, she whispered something to him.

Miki's POV

"Come with me for a sec." I whispered to him.

"Go away nya! If Ikuto feels your presence, he'll figure out Amu's an angel!" he whispered back.

"Then come with me!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

Yoru's POV

"Go away nya! If Ikuto feels your presence, he'll figure out Amu's an angel!" I whispered back. It would be good if he found out, but then what would happen to Miki?

"Then come with me!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me off.

"What is it nya?!" I asked.

"It's about the Humpty Lock." she replied. The Humpty Lock! Ikuto's been searching for that for ages, now I can get it...but I would be betraying Miki and the other two...

"What about it nya?"

"The loc-" she started but was cut off.

"Miki! What are you doing! You aren't supposed to talk to him about _that_!" Ran shouted.

"That's right desu~!" Suu shouted, but quieter.

"Bu-"

"No buts Miki! Come on." Ran grabbed Miki and went off.

Amu's POV

"Okay, so maybe I don't have a part time job." I confessed, "But...out of all those girls, why did you choose me?"

"Because I have interest in you."

I blushed, "Do what you want." I quickly made my way to the class as the bell rang.

-7:00 PM at night-

"We got your dress ready Amu-chan." Ran and Suu held up a dress. It was blue with a red trim at the bottom, no straps, could only be held up with the support of my chest, it also included a blue X clip and a bracelet with a heart,spade,clover, and diamond. _I wonder how Dia's doing I haven't seen her in awhile, maybe I'll visit her. _

"Hey, where's Miki?" I asked as I put on the dress.

"She's sulking in your room. Desu~." Suu replied.

Why? Hmmm... I'll go check on her. I added the finishing touches to my outfit, clip in hair, the usual ponytail (A/N The one she usual wears to school, forgot what's called), bracelet, and some make up.

I walked into my room after I finished, "Miki?What's wrong?"

She looked up, "nothing." she said bluntly..

"Well...If you say so..." I reluctantly closed the door, I started to get ready to leave.

*Beep Beep*! A car horn? It couldn't be right? I took a step towards the window and saw a black limo, parked right in-front of my house.

*Ding-dong* I jumped at the sudden noise, I quickly dashed to the door and opened it. "Ikuto." I murmured, "What the hell are you doing?"

"My my, you should be glad I came to pick you up. Is that the thanks I get?" he smirked as I flushed.

"T-Thanks."

He suddenly picked me up bridal style, "Wha-What are you doing?! Put me down right now!" I struggled.

"Should a princess act like that?" he asked.

"She shouldn't, but she will!" after the last push we were already standing at the limo.

"If you want to go with me, stay still." he instructed.

"Who ever said I wanted to go with you?" I asked, not even thinking that I was getting into the car.

He shrugged and got in.

Ikuto's POV

She can be so stubborn sometimes. The limo started going, but apparently, the driver likes doing sharp turns.

"Kyaa!" the driver made a left turn, a sharp one, so Amu leaned (more like crashed into me) against me for support (A/N Amu's sitting on the left, and Ikuto the right).

I wish he would stop that! I would take his life right now if that was my mission, but no it's not. "Geez." I looked down at Amu.

"S-Sorry." she started to sit straight again but another sharp left turn. "Kya!" she was leaning against me again. "You better not do anything to me." I heard her mummer. I guess she decided to stay like this. She looked at me, I started back at her, Lips about 1 inch away from each other, "Wha-" the driver suddenly took a right turn and I em...let's just say, made contact with Amu...(A/N LOL).

Miya: Let's end it there!

Ikuto: I kissed Amu *Smirk*

Amu: Miya-chan!

Miya: Hehehe...

Eru: Ikuto and Amu are on there way now to the dance, but there will be a surprise for Ikuto at the dance.

Mely: Read and find out

Eru: R&

Iru: *kicks Eru*

Eru: Kya!

Iru: R!


	6. Chapter 6

Miya: Another Chapter!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: Can't you just make _her _appear next time?

Miya: She'll only be appearing once for this chapter, next chapter she'll be in it for sure.

Amu: ?

Miya: Don't worry Amu, you'll understand soon

Tadase: En-

Miya: AHHH! Who let him in?!

Tsukasa: I did

Miya: Oh, if you let him in, I guess I can't argue...

Miya's thoughts: Damn! It just has to be Tsukasa that let him in...

Ramira & Snoppe (Snoppe from ep 15 Ramira from ep 36 and 37): Miya does not own anything! Enjoy!

Amu's POV

What. The. HELL?! My first kiss, stolen by Tsukiyomi Ikuto who is not only a pervert, but a devil!

Ikuto's POV

Her eyes widened. I couldn't help but pull her closer; her lips were sweet like a really addicting kind of candy (Miya: Weird way to put... Ikuto:You wrote it!).

She tried prying her self out of my grip, but I held her tight. Gradually she relaxed.

Amu's POV

Grip. Is. So. Strong! But he is a good kisser...but he's a devil! Though he is sort of nice, but he's a devil! GAHHH! What's wrong with me?

I kept pushing and pushing, but I gradually felt myself relax and close my eyes.

I suddenly heard gasps, "Em...Sir? We've arrived at your destination."

Ikuto and I pulled away from each other and looked at the driver. The door was wide open on Ikuto's side and everyone was looking at us.

I realized that Ikuto was still holding me, "P-p....pervert!" I opened the door on my side and ran out.

What was I thinking?! I-I....think I may have.....

"Hinamori-san?" a soft voice asked.

I shot my head up, and looked at where the voice was coming from, "T-Tadase-kun?" (Miya: Added a twist to the story! Another twist will be up soon...hopefully.....).

Tadase-kun was the same as me, from the angel world. He's mission is to make sure that no secrets of the angel world were leaked down to Hell.

"Amu-chan! I saw it! I saw it! You kissed Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tracey jumped on me, so that she was on my back.

"Tr-Tracey, I can't carry you while wearing high heels."

"Sorry~." she got off and went to back to her date, .

I looked at Tadase-kun again, he looked shocked, he was shocked, "Y-you kissed, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!" Tadase-kun asked...or more like yelled.

"It was an accident!" I replied.

He looked away from me, "I thought you loved me, and only me."  
God! I hate it when he's like this! I told him already that is was an accident, "I do love you." I froze. The sentence still doesn't sound right, no matter how many times I say 'I love you' to Tadase-kun, it always felt.........out of place.

Tadase-kun smiled, "I love you to, Hinamori Amu-chan." after he said that, he walked of to......do something....

Ikuto's POV

Dammit, the stupid driver had to disturb us, but at least I got to kiss her....anyways, back to the mission. If everything goes as planned tonight, I might be able to kill her by the end of this dance....but, killing her, that would mean that she'll be dead, why do I feel like I shouldn't?

I stepped out of the car, "Ikuto nya! Bad news! That blond angel's here!" Yoru flew up to me.

"Hotori Tadase? Why would he be here?"

"He might have found you!" Yoru said.

Him finding me wouldn't be a surprise, he is great at tracking devils (Miya: You praised him! Ikuto: Again, you wrote it!).

I'd better go and find Amu.

Amu's POV

"Amu-chan! You know you don't love him!" Ran protested.

"But...."

"If you lie to him, you'll end up hurting him and also hurting yourself." Miki said.

I know I don't love him, but he did save me from one of the devils...I want to repay him for saving me. "If you don't say something soon, then the wedding will take place soon! You've got to say something desu~!"

"I know! I'll tell Tadase-kun, that I...don't love him that way."

"Hinamori-san." I turned around in shock to find Tadase-kun standing behind me. "I...thought....you..." he didn't finish his sentence and ran off.

Tadase's POV (Miya: I didn't want to do his POV...._)

I thought she loved me! She lied to me, I won't forgive.....Tsukiyomi Ikuto for taking her away from me. That filthy black cat!

Girl's POV

I wonder, maybe he'll be there.....

Miya: Okay end of Chapter! Though....I think I could have made it better, and longer....but I couldn't think of anything....*sigh*

Ikuto: Only two pages...or more like one half pages for this chapter....

Miya: Would you just stop saying stuff like that?!

Ikuto: Amu, Miya's yelling

Amu: I don't care.

Miya: Why are you so....blunt?

Amu: because, I hurt Tadase-kun

Miya: Speaking of which, where did he go?

Random Girl: he's like a prince!

Tadase: Did.....you......just....call me Prince?! I am no prince! For I am a King! Mwahahahahaha!

Everyone: Found him

Nakaido (evil version!): R&R

Everyone: O.o

Miya: No more chapters until 5+ reviews!


	7. Changes

Miya: Okay, this is sort of turning into a Romeo and Juliet kind of story....oh well...

Amu: When are you going to end it? It's been going on for ages!

Miya: No need to get mad....anyways, probably.......

Ikuto: I just realized that _both_ of _them_ are here

Miya: Your point?

Amu: Answer the question!

Miya: Okay! Sheesh. I'll be ending it....around the 11th chapter or more.....?

Amu: Em...okay....

Suu: Miya-chan does not own anything desu~

Dia: Enjoy!

Girl's POV

Why was he sent on this mission? Agh, so hard to find him!

"Mely, I think he's around here some where." I said.

"He'd better be." her long, black, straight hair sat in a perfect long pony tail. She wore a black velvet like dress with only one strap, on the right, with black heels. "I don't understand why he didn't come back yet, he said he would come back in around...two days or so."

(Flashback)

"_Don't worry Mely, I promise I'll be back soon." Ikuto whispered._

"_How soon?" she asked._

"_Around two days." After he said that, he left._

(End of Flashback)

"Maybe something was delayed, he'd probably be back by tonight." I patted her shoulder, but she lightly pushed me off. But something worries me, something might happen to him, maybe even changed him.

"Amu!" I heard Ikuto's voice, and so did Mely.

"Ikuto!" Mely ran to him, or more like flew to him with her black wings. I quickly followed, a strong wind blew and my blond-golden hair, which was usually up in pigtails, were down today, danced in the wind.

Mely's POV

"Ikuto!" I found him. But then I stopped.

"Listen Ikuto, I don't want to be involved with you anymore." a pink haired girl stood in front of Ikuto.

"Amu, let's talk about this later." Ikuto hugged her.

I glared at her but I noticed that something didn't feel right, something was....different about Ikuto.

Amu's POV

I can' believe I hurt Tadase! I never wanted to, even though I don't love him like a boyfriend, I still wanted him to be friends with me, and I ruined it...

"Amu, let's talk about this later." Ikuto walked up to me and hugged me.

"Ikuto, why do you choose me among all the other girls?" I suddenly asked.

Ikuto's POV

I chose you because...your the key to destruction? No, I don't know why I chose you, "I-I chose you because, I...Love you." I stood there, had I really meant it? I don't know.

"I don't believe you." she pushed away from me. Heck. I don't even believe myself.

Girl's POV

"Ikuto! What are you doing?" I asked.

Ikuto turned his head and stared at me. "What are you doing here, Mely, Utau?"

"Who is..." I stopped my sentence, that girl, was Hinamori Amu. An angel. Is his mission supposed to be killing that angel?

"Ikuto, I need to go." Hinamori said and went.

Ikuto's POV

"What are you doing here?" I was pissed, after tonight, I could've killed her, but even if they didn't interfere, would I've killed her?

"We're here because of Master's orders." Utau replied. "We came to get you."

"What for? I could've killed her tonight."

"Then why don't you just kill her then?" Mely asked.

"Because, If I don't tame that soul, it won't work out correctly." okay, maybe that wasn't true.

"What do you mean tame that soul? Just kill her and get it over with!" Utau and Mely yelled.

Amu's POV

"It is true, they are trying to kill me." I said aloud.

"Amu-chan, you need to run!" Ran tugged on my dress.

"Not yet." I shooed her away.

Miki's POV

Yoru, what is he doing now? I'm worried that something may have happened to him.

"Amu-chan, what are you going to do?" Ran asked.

"I...need to hide the Humpty Lock." Amu took out the golden lock.

"Why desu~?" Suu stared at Amu.

"If...the lock, key and egg are in the wrong hands, there could be destruction. The devil's already have they already have the Dumpty Key, now all they need is the Egg and the Humpty Lock." Amu explained.

"What are you going to do with the Lock then?" I asked.

"I'll find a way to hide it." I knew Amu doubt what she said.

Tadase's POV

What? They have the Key? That Thieving Feline Cat! I'll get it back, for Amu.

Ikuto's POV

What could Master want? I walked into the doorway and ended up in the Masters' room.

"_Ikuto, have you killed her yet?"_

"Not yet, but soon." I replied.

He was quiet for a few minutes, _"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Your heart was plunged into darkness when you came to back Hell, but now..." Master hesitated. _

I stayed quiet. Had my heart really changed?

"_Hotori Tadase! Come out."_

What? I turned my head and saw the little blond step out from behind the doors.

"_Hotori Tadase, by coming to the devil's world, you must have a reason for this."_

"I do. I came here to get revenge on Tsukiyomi Ikuto and to get the Dumpty Key. Tonight, Amu said she doesn't like me, and it's because of you!"

How'd he know I have the Key? Even Master doesn't know.

I was about to speak, but Master answered, _"Are you sure that Hinamori Amu doesn't like you? Are you __sure it's Tsukiyomi's fault?"_

I saw Tadase hesitate, "No, I'm not fully sure."

"_Hotori Tadase, you have accused, came here to get revenge, and showing hatred. By coming to me, and coming into the devil's world, you've showed me hatred, darkness, and the way a devil should be. I shall make you a devil."_

"No!" he yelled. A dark light swallowed Tadase for awhile. After the light had vanished, in the place where Tadase stood, stood a boy with red hair, and all I could see was one black eye, the left one was covered by his bangs. No traces of Tadase was on the boy.

"Good evening, Master. I am Teran." the boy said.

Amu's POV

I handed Miki the lock, "Bring this to Yoru, tell him to help you." I said

"How can you trust him?" Ran asked.

"I just can. Ran, Suu, go with Miki." I instructed.

Miki flew off with Suu and Ran.

"Now, then, I might be able to follow them without being undetected..." I went through the door way to Hell. The entrance disappeared after I entered. No turning back now.

I looked around me, people would have thought Hell as a red place with fire, but no...it was pure darkness...or, maybe the place I'm in right now is...not Hell. I continued, and finally I saw something up ahead. "A...forest? It's a forest....but...it's dead."

"That's right, these trees were like me, hurt and beaten." a voice came out of know where.

"Who is this?" I demanded.

The voice didn't listen, it continued to talk, "Once they die, they have no use anymore." The trees lit on fire. "They'll disappear, turn into nothing. But, soon there will be new trees, stronger ones, and day by they get stronger and polished, just like me."  
A figure appeared above the flaming trees, he had red hair and was wearing a black cloak. Suddenly it came to me, "T-Tadase-kun?!" No matter how I looked at him, it was still him, even though there weren't any Tadase features. "Is...how?"

"I'm not the weak Tadase anymore, I'm Teran. I have power now, not like how I was before, but stronger!"

"Stop! This isn't you!"

"This is the way you made me, no turning back now."

"There has to be another way." I insisted.

"Oh, there is. After I kill Ikuto and get the Key, everything shall die. Just like these tress. They won't be the same once they're born again."

Another figure appeared beside Tadase. Ikuto. "Amu, Run."

Ikuto's POV

The place I was in right now wasn't hell, it was...an altered dimension that Teran made.

Dammit, I can't believe that he persuaded Master to kill me. But, what is the reason I live as a devil?

"Ikuto!" heard Amu's voice. Is the reason I live for, for that pink haired girl from 9 years ago? "Hang in there!"

"It's to late now!" Teran said.

"How do you know it's to late? All that is to late is saving your soul! It's not like that you never deserved to be an angel. Do things have to be this way?"

"Humph. Yes they do. Now give me the Lock!"

Lock? What l-...the Humpty Lock?! She was that girl from 9 years ago?

End of Chapter!  
Miya: Yay! Okay, this chapter may have been....one of the worst chapters, but...it's still something...

Ikuto: What's the next chapter about?

Miya: Your and Amu's flashback from....9 years ago....that's what the story said.

Amu: R&R...

Yoru: Where was I?

Miya: You'll come in soon

P.S I haven't been updating for a long time, so next chapter is a long one.


	8. Past and present

Miya: Now then....

Utau: Let's start the story

Tadase: Mi-

Miya: Get out of here!

Miya types: Tadase last seen in South Africa

Tadase: Where am I? It's so hot here...I'm getting a sun burn!

Miya: Anyways... I do not own Shugo Chara or Anything....well...maybe the person so called Master oh and I also own 'Tracey' (you'll know why I put quotes on her name soon....)

Ikuto's POV

Amu, was that girl from my childhood?

I thought she had died.

(Ikuto's Flashback)

_9 years ago _(A/N Amu's like I think 14...since she's in middle school, don't really know the Japan education system, Ikuto is disguised as the same age as Amu, but is actually 17)_, I was thrown into the Angel world by accident, and had forgotten everything about myself, except that I was 8 years old and that my name was Ikuto. I was badly beaten, but...a pink haired girl had found me and had taken me to her home. She looked around the age of 4-6 years old. A Lock dangled from her neck. _

"_Where am I?" I asked after I had woken up from my slumber._

"_Onii-tan! Your awake." the girl was sitting in a chair beside the bed I was sleeping in and smiling, "Nice to meet you Onii-tan!! I'm Amu!"_

_I smiled too, she had a warm feeling around her, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Ikuto." her smile was beautiful, I wanted to protect her smiling face._

_She gave me food to eat. I had asked her where her parents were, and she said they were working at the Angel Counsel. I never saw her parents while I stayed there._

_Days passed and I still couldn't remember who I really was,but Amu stayed by my side._

_I went to the the school Amu went to. The angels there weren't that nice to me. They kept saying that I didn't belong there and that I'd never fit in, they kept bothering me. _

"_That's enough!" Amu yelled, "Leave him along, he didn't do anything wrong." _

_Amu looked at me, "I'm sorry they were mean to you. Don't take them seriously." _

_But I couldn't stop thinking about it. Why didn't I fit in? I don't know who I really am, but...I want to know._

_One day I was playing with Amu, we were nearby a cliff, an ocean was at the bottom of it. "Amu what's that Lock around your neck? Is there a key that goes with it?" I asked._

"_I'm not really sure of what it is. And yes there is a key that goes with it. It's at home." Amu replied._

_We sat at the end of the cliff. "Amu, would you still like me if you find out what you didn't expect to find out?" I asked_

"_Of course! We're going to friends forever!" Amu said._

_I smiled. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and blew me off the cliff. "Ikuto!" (I had told her to call me that without the onii-san.) _

_She jumped and caught my arm, white wings appeared behind her back. "I don't think I can hold you..." she grunted. But she held on to me until we reached the cliff. "Amu's tired." Amu fainted._

_I picked her up and put her on my back and carried her home._

_-in Amu's room-_

_I put her on the bed and tucked her in, she's was so tired. I looked around the room and found a key, it was quite bright and shiny, just like the Lock. It was in a basket on a red pillow. _

"_I-Ikuto, don't leave..." I heard Amu mumble._

"_Stupid I'll never leave you." I patted her head._

_An hour later, Amu woke up, "Ikuto..." she looked at me, I was still staring at the key._

_Suddenly Amu was beside me, "Amu." I blinked._

"_Ah! I know..." she picked up the key and put a chain/string though the hole at the top to make a necklace, "Here! This is a sign off our friendship! And you must promise me that you will stay with me."_

"_I promise." I took the key and put it around my neck. _

_Suddenly................................................................there was a loud explosion outside. Amu and I stared out the window and saw a figure emerging from the black smoke. "It's...a...devil." Amu back away from the window._

"_Devil?" I asked. I continued to stare out the window, it was a man wearing a black jacket and black pants. It came to me, this person, was my....father. I remembered everything now, I was a devil and I was fighting with someone...or something, and I had somehow went through an entrance and ended up in the Angels World._

"_Father." I said aloud._

_I turned to Amu, and saw her pupils had shrunken, "F-F-Father?"_

"_Amu, I just realized that now, I would've told you if I knew."_

_Amu relaxed a bit. She stood up and ran to me, "Ikuto may be a devil, but Amu doesn't care! We'll be together forever!" she hugged me._

_The window suddenly broke, I covered Amu to protect her. _

"_Ikuto, I've finally found you." my father stood before me._

_Amu looked at him and took my hand. "Amu?"_

_She started to run with me behind her, "Amu won't let Ikuto be taken away!"_

"_Foolish girl, even if you run, there is no use." Father appeared in front of Amu. "Might as well kill you."_

"_No! Don't!" I shouted._

_My father looked at me, "Ikuto, it seems this girl has had an influence on you. I won't have no choice but to erase the memories of you being here." He held out his hand and everything went black._

_When I woke up, I had no memories of Amu. But somewhere, in my heart, there was a person with long pink hair, and that was all I could remember. _

_I woke up in a dark room, it was my room, everything still the same. I felt something around my neck, I took it out, it was a key._

(End of Ikuto's Flashback)

Amu's POV

Ikuto...is he the boy that was in my memories? He did have the Dumpty Key, I remember giving a blue haired boy the Dumpty Key, even though I have no recollection of him in my memories, I knew it was him and that I had fallen in love with him. But my childhood memories of what I could remember of Ikuto were blurred, probably because his father or someone swiped my memories of him and me, or maybe it was because of the shock of what Ikuto did was what made me forget...

(Amu's Flashback)

_After his father swiped his memories, Ikuto fainted. "I won't kill you, for now." his father said and disappeared in thin air._

"_Ikuto!" I shouted. Ikuto's gone....I cried... "gone."_

_My parents came home, because they heard a devil had broke into the house. _

_I stared at the broken window and wall. Devils all are all the same, except for Ikuto, Ikuto would never hurt me._

_I returned to my normal life but.....4 years later, I saw Ikuto again, but not as a friend. He had demons with him and other devils, they had almost destroyed the Angel world. _

_I ran to the Angels Counsel, because Ikuto was there, I knew it. I opened the big wooden doors and ran in. Everything was a mess, chairs, desks, books, and bodies, dead bodies. I stared in shock, not wanting to know who did it._

_I heard screams at the meeting room behind the front. I quickly made my way to the room. _

_When I opened the door, I saw Ikuto...not the Ikuto I knew, a new Ikuto, the one that had killed all those angels'. He was holding my fathers' neck, "Ikuto! Stop!" I saw smoke from Ikutos' hand, he was burning my fathers' neck._

_Finally, Ikuto let go of his neck...but, "Dad!" I ran to him...he was...dead. "Ikuto! Why?!" I panicked __and looked around for my mom. I hadn't noticed, but bodies lied everywhere, dead ones...I suddenly saw my mom, but just like the rest of them, she was dead._

"_I won't forgive you." my lock dangled from my neck. "I...."_

"_Shut the hell up!" Ikuto yelled. He slapped me and I fell to the ground, tears welling up._

"_I-Ikuto." I stammered. "Why?"_

"_I should just kill you." he grabbed my neck._

"_Ikuto....even if you kill me, what will you get?" I asked as I choked._

_He stayed silent, but continued to choke me. I looked at his eyes, they were full of hatred, he wasn't himself._

_I felt a tear fall down my face,"Ikuto, I...love...you." after those words were said, I had fainted._

(End of Amu's Flashback)

That must be why I forgot everything about him, but...why did I live? He would've....should have killed me but he didn't.

"T-Tadase, let go of Ikuto." I whispered.

I looked at him, above the flaming trees. "Do you think that I would easily let you and Ikuto go? Well, you thought wrong." he laughed.

This isn't the Tadase...I know he isn't like that. He's just like Ikuto from before, Tadase's....full of hatred.

Ikuto's POV

The fires hot, I could barely breath. I choked, "Damn you Taren." The black smoke made it hard to see, it burnt my eyes. I tried looking around.

I saw a soul...a spirit, but.... who's?

Amu's POV

I kept staring at Tadase, I needed to save Ikuto, even if he did kill my father and mother, that doesn't mean that he deserves to die. Wings sprouted behind my back, pure white feathers (A/N Like Amulet Angels, only a bit bigger...). I flapped my wings once, they weren't as strong as before since I was in Hell, but I could probably still make it to Tadase...or the so called Taren.

I flew off from the ground and closer to the flames, I saw a white orb beside Ta-....Taren, was that a soul? Or spirit?

I averted my gaze back to Taren, "Hmmm... don't you think that I would let you get past so easily." He threw something at me, shards? But then I realized that they weren't just any shards, they were death shards. I knew they were forbidden in the Angel World, and I thought that they were also forbidden in the Devils World, they can kill anything, as in make them rot or just death,even devils them selves. The Death Shards were once made for the war, but most of the devils that used them died while using them, so they became forbidden.

I dodged the shards, but more and more were thrown. One had pierced my wing, the pain was unbearable.

Miki's POV

The Humpty Lock's heavy, and that isn't the only thing, I don't know where Yoru is!

"Yoru!" I yelled. "Where are you?!"

"Miki! Your going to fast!" I heard Ran yelling behind me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. Suu was behind Ran.

"Amu sent us to help you desu~." Suu explained.

I guess I didn't hear her, "Then...what about Amu?" I asked.

They looked at me with a blank face, "What about her?" they both asked.

"Ran! Suu! You were supposed to watch Amu!" I yelled.

"We're not her babysitters!" Ran argued.

"Yoru desu~?" Suu asked.

I looked behind me and saw Yoru sitting by a tree, beaten up, "Yoru!" I flew to him.

"Miki nya?" he asked. "Ikuto and Amu are in trouble nya." after he said that, he fainted.

Yoru's POV

I was beaten up by one of Master's guardians, so painful...

(Flashback)

_I flew around the party searching for Ikuto. I came across Amu, a girl on was on her back, _(A/N remember the girl that jumped on Amu after she came out of the limo? Refer to chapter 6.)_ she had her black hair in pigtails and wore a black dress that was held up by her chest. Why is she doing here? I asked myself. I saw her look at me...no wait...glare at me for a short while. _

_I need to find Ikuto! I flew to the back of the school, just in case...he did like being alone when he was young...or...that is..before and after he met **her **_(A/N Mely.)_. _

_I turned to the left to get to the back of the school, Ikuto! And...Amu? Anyways, I gotta warn Ikuto. I started to fly towards him, but someone grabbed the back of my collar. "What nya?" _

"_You pesky little feline." it was a girls voice._

"_R-Rosetta-sama! Nya!" I stammered. Rosetta-sama is the person called 'Tracey' in the human world, Tracey is actually Masters' name._

"_Hummm, it seems you haven't changed at all." she said._

"_Yes Rosetta-sama, how's your sister? Nya." I asked._

"_She's fine." She really didn't seem to care about her._

_Rosetta-sama's sister is the person call 'Master', but no one has ever seen her before, all we know is that her name is Tracey. _

"_Listen here feline, don't interfere with our plans for Amu and Ikuto." she snapped her fingers. "But of course, just to keep your mouth shut, how about a little game?" she smirked._

(End of flashback)

And that's all I can remember. I relaxed and leaned on a tree. I saw Miki, Ran and Suu. Miki flew down beside me. "Yoru!"

"Miki nya." I started to see black dots. "Ikuto and Amu are in trouble nya." I said that and fainted.

Miki's POV

Yoru... "Suu, take care of him please. Ran, let's go to Amu." I instructed them.

"Yes Ma'am!" they saluted.

Ran and I flew back to where Amu was before, and entered the entrance to the devils world (A/N The entrance just disappeared when Amu entered, but was still open).

Amu's POV

I started to feel my right wing burning, it was like putting your hand on a burning burner.

"You are one strong angel, normally, a normal angel would've dies by now." Teran laughed.

"*Cough*" I looked at Ikuto, it looked like he was dieing.

Damn it, if this continues, I won't even be alive by the end. The smoke made it harder to breath.

"Amu-chan!" I saw Miki and Ran fly towards me.

"What're you guys doing here? And why is the lock here also?" I asked.

"Yoru said you guys were in trouble." Ran explained.

"Ikuto! Hang in there! Try to find a way to escape!" I yelled.

Ikuto's POV

Escape? She sounds like it'll be a piece of cake.

Chara's POV

Amu needs help. I opened my golden-brown eyes, "Don't worry Amu, I'll help you."

Amu's POV

I looked around, trying to find something to help me. But all I saw was darkness, other than the blaring trees.

"Darkness. Nothing. Gone." I heard a soft feminine voice, "Figure it out Amu."

Figure it...out? Is....is this how Tadase feels? That has to be it. "Tadase, you idiot! Even though I don't love you in a boyfriend way, I still love you as a friend."

He was silent, but I could tell he was taken back of what happened.

Suddenly I heard a girls voice, it wasn't the one from before, this voice wasn't as soft as the other one, "Living fire." the fire started to dance. "Teran, you are so weak. Letting your own hatred eat you alive." a blond haired girl appeared in thin air, she was laughing.

I directed my attention back to Ran and Miki, they looked pale, "Amu, take the lock." Ran and Miki said. I was worried of leaving them, but nodded and snuck away, I needed to save Ikuto and get out of here before it's to late.

"You can't go against my orders, Utau!" Teran yelled.

Ikuto's POV

The chains that held me started to tighten, but I had to at least try and escape. But the more I moved, the more I bled.

Amu's POV

I hung the lock around my neck.

Once again, I released my wings. I looked over to the right one to see the condition of it, it wasn't looking good. The place that the where hit was turning black, and it was slowly spreading. "I hope I can save him." I flapped my wings, and started to fly towards Ikuto again.

Utau's POV

"I don't approve of you killing my brother."

"Me neither!" Mely appeared, "he is my fiancé."

"So you are willing to turn against Master's orders, in order to save Ikuto?"

"Of course we are." I raised my hand slowly and the fire started to raise. "Just go and die. Mely." I snapped my fingers.

"Yes Utau-sama."

Mely's POV

My dagger appeared in my right hand.

"Make sure there are no traces of Taren of ever being alive." Utau-sama instructed.

"Yes." My black wings appeared behind my back. "Time for some fun (A/N Violent!)."

I jumped, I was about to sink my dagger into his heart. "Don't think you can kill me so easily." Teran threw shards at me. Before the shards reached me, I threw the dagger.

"Humph, at least you'll be dieing with me." I snarled.

Miya: That's it!

Amu: Tadase-kun~! He turned against me!

Miya: …sure.....

Taren: I hate all of you!

Tadase: Em...

Amu: there are 2 Tadase's!

Miya: One's....Taren? Wait...there the same person.... O.o how is that possible? …...Hmmm.....Prince!

Tadase: I'll shall rule the world! Mwhahahahaha!

Teran: I'll kill all of you Mwhahahahaha!

Everyone: O__O

Miya: I'm sorry that Yoru-kun go beaten up! *Bows head* I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry....so please no flames about him getting beaten up (Or any flames at all...)! He'll come in next chapter, with a meaningful role! I promise! R&R no more chapters until 7+ reviews!


	9. What will happen to Amu?

Miya: Okay....Now that you all know who 'Tracey' really is, let's see what she has to say about it

Rosetta: -glare- the world will end, and it will be mine

Miya: O.o.....em......sure

Ikuto: What will you get if you take over the world?

Rosetta: did I say world? I mean universe

Miya: Okay....now then.....em...I do not own Shugo Chara In any way, the only people I own are Rosetta and Tracey

Amu: Wait...if the world ends, why do u want it? O.O

Ikuto's POV

I tried freeing myself one more time, as a result, I managed to break the chains.

I landed on my feet, but I landed in the forest of fire, "Dammit, I don't know which way to go." I coughed. And to make matters worse, I'm bleeding like there's no end.

"Ikuto! Where are you?!" I heard Amu shouting from above.

"Amu!" But I knew she couldn't here me with the roaring fire.

Amu's POV

Teran is distracted, but...I don't know if I can find Ikuto.

I saw the glowing orb in front of me, the one that was beside Teran from before.

It was trying to tell me something... "Ikuto's this way." it was a faint voice, but I could hear it.

I flew to the direction the orb was going.

Mely's POV

The dagger reached Teran's heart, "Sayonara." I laughed, but at the same time, the shards he threw came closer and....

Ikuto's POV

I looked around and saw Amu above me, she also saw me. "Ikuto!" I saw that one of her white wings was stained with black ink or something....

"Thank god your safe." she sighed.

I would thank god that I'm safe, but would that go against rules of a devil/demon?

The flames started to make me dizzy, or maybe it was my blood loss, looking at house much I lost. Amu looked around and she saw...something. She pulled one of her feathers out and it started to glow. "The fire made from a demon shall be of no use." she threw the feather into the fire, the fire had turned into...stars? No, glowing flakes.

Mely's POV

I closed my eyes, prepared for the shards to kill me, but...I felt nothing. What happened? But then I felt something touch my check, a flake of light.

Amu's POV

These flakes are not meant to hurt anyone, it is a spell to bring happiness to the sad ones. I told myself. This was spell my mom had taught me how to make before she died, she had said that when you are sad, just cast this spell, and just like the people around you, you will feel warmth. It can also get rid of any cursed spell or attack from a demon/devil. I smiled, I'm glad that my mom had taught me this spell.

"Amu, your an angel?" Ikuto suddenly asked.

I looked at him, "What do you think these wings are for? Decoration?" I asked. I looked at his wrists.

He laughed, "Even though your an angel, you still saved me, why?"

"No one one earth, heaven or hell deserves to die. Everyone has reasons to do something, no matter if it's murder, that person has a reason. Some may be stupid, but...it's fate." I said. I took his left arm first and put my hands around the wound, I did the same with the right arm.

"So, even if it wasn't me, you still would've saved that person." he said.

I nodded. The flakes continued to fall.

Mely's POV

I landed gracefully on the ground. "Utau, what do we do? With Teran gone, I don't think Master will be pleased." I said. Utau was still looking at the glowing flakes.

"What's the reason you work for Master?" she asked suddenly.

"I-I work for him/her because........" how was I supposed to answer this? "Work for him/her because..."

"You're scared?" Utau said.

"N-no." I replied unsure. "I work for Master because it's my destiny!" I cried.

Utau looked at me, "I think I'll quit, run away."

I stared at her blankly, "Quit?! Run away?! Are you out of your mind?!" I yelled.

"I can change my destiny, and so can you." her black wigs appeared on her back, "One day, you won't be of use to Master anymore. She'll get rid of you." she looked at me with her cold eyes.

Amu's POV

Ouch..Damn Teran. Throwing those shards at me.

"Amu, what happened to your wing?" Ikuto asked me.

"It's nothing, come on we should..."

"Amu-chan! Desu~!" I looked above me and saw Suu and Yoru.

"Suu! What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Yoru's condition is getting worse desu~!" she tried to hold him up. Ran and Miki came and helped hold him up.

"Yoru." Ikuto took him into his hands. "What happened this time?" he asked.

"Rosetta-sama..." he said.

"Rosetta?" I asked.

"I've heard of her before, she's Masters' sister." Ikuto replied.

"Oh..." we were silent for awhile.

"We should head back." Ikuto opened a door way and we stepped through,

-back at school-

Ikuto started to leave, "Wait, Ikuto." I grabbed his arm, "Is it true...that you were going to kill me?"

Ikuto's POV

I stopped. It felt like everything around me stopped, time, movement and my heart. "Yes." I said with my back facing her, "I tried to kill you."

Amu's POV

"Are you scared?" he asked

"No." (A/N Okay....there's going to be a bit of twilight part in here....)

"Why? I'm trying to kill you."  
"I know you are, because it's your mission, but...I believe in you." I said.

"Believe in me?! Are you kidding? I tried to kill you a few years ago and I still am!"

"I-Ikuto." I took a step back.

"Leave."

I obeyed and left.

-on the way home-

"Amu-chan, are you alright desu~?" Suu asked.

"Ya..I'm fi-" I suddenly felt a pain in my back. I fell down.

"Amu-chan!" Ran, Suu and Miki flew down beside me.

"Are you alright Amu-chan?" Miki asked.

"You can clearly see she's not fine, Miki!" Ran yelled.

I could feel my back starting to burn, it felt like I was going to explode, "H-help." I started to get unconscious.

I opened my wings and saw that both of my wings were almost completely black. "It burns! Stop it!" I didn't know what I was saying anymore. I kept screaming for it to stop but I knew that it wouldn't.

"Suu, give her something to drink or eat! Before it's too late!" Miki ordered Suu.

"Yes!" She started to use different types of food of some sort. "I can't do anything desu~! I don't know what to do!" She started to panic.

"Amu-chan hang in there! We'll find something! Miki! Go find Yoru or better yet, Ikuto! Hurry!" Ran said.

"I'm going!" Miki had left I think. I had lost my vision now, I couldn't see.

The feeling of the burns started to spread to my legs. I...What's happening to me?

Ikuto's POV

Yoru...I wonder what happened....

"Amu... is in danger." He mumbled. He was sleeping.

Danger? I thought, what kind?

"Ikuto! Yoru! We need your help! Amu is..." it was the blue guardian that Amu owned.

"Miki nya?" Yoru woke up.

"Yoru, Do you know anything about curing death shards?" She asked.

"Death shards? They are made from devil blood and mixed with...something else nya... I think it's also mixed with a rare type of animal blood from hell." Yoru replied.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Amu might be dying." she said.

TBC!!!!!!

Miya: Okay...I guess this story is (Maybe) getting a bit boring....

Ikuto: So Tadase is...gone?

Miya: Em.. I guess.

Utau: What happened to me?

Miya: You'll see next chap...

Amu: did anyone notice what Utau said? The part where she says: "One day, you won't be of use to Master anymore. She'll get rid of you." I notice that Utau said that 'Master' is a she...?

Miya: Yep...It's a she

Utau: So...then.... R&R

Miya: Em... ya and please no flames...I don't like flames...oh and em...

Utau: You're taking to long!

Miya: IKUTO DON'T LEAVE AMU!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: O.O

Miya: em..ya...I just had to say it...oh and I'm lazy to edit this, so don't complane about gramer and speling lol (It's a joke...I know how to spell)


	10. the birth of a new devil demon

Miya: What's going to happen to Amu?! I don't own anything

Amu's POV

The pain became unbearable, it was like something was tearing me apart into tiny bits and pieces.

"Amu!" I heard a voice.

Since I couldn't hear I didn't know who it was, it sounded like, "I-Ikuto?"

"Don't talk. Yoru, go with Amus' guardians and see what you can find to cure this."

"Hai, nya." Yoru replied.

Ikuto's POV

I looked at Amu, her wings were almost completely stained black. "Utau might know how to cure this, she took a course on this back in grade 8." I took out my cell, hopefully she's in the human world. I started to dial her number.

Miki's POV

I flew along side with Yoru and my sisters. "What are we supposed to do?" Ran asked.

"We might be able to find some kind of cure in the angels world." I said.

"But...if they knew that the death shards were used in hell, they'll go and find Nina-sama and do...horrible things to her nya." Yoru said.

"Nina-sama?" we all asked.

"She's the Queen of Hell nya."

"But, I though Rossetta was desu~?" Suu asked confused.

"No, she's the daughter of Nina-sama. She had a argument with Nina-sama, after that Rossetta-sama took Nina-sama to some place unknown. Now hell is falling apart."

"What kind of argument?" Ran asked.

"Rossetta doesn't understand why her mother doesn't just use her powers and take over/ destroy the world nya."

"Why doesn't she desu~?" Suu asked.

"She's related to someone in the angel world, not all devil's have an evil heart you know nya."

"We can't think about that right now, Amu might die, we have to find someone to help us!"

"I can help you." A voice suddenly appeared.

"You're Tracey, Amu-chan's friend." Ran said.

"I heard what happened, I could help you if you want. I'm an Angel, just like Amu."

"And I'm Yuki, her guardian." An angel like guardian came out.

Yoru's POV

"Don't-!" Someone had come behind me and knocked me out with some kind of spell.

"Please help!" I heard them ask.

"Okay, Amu is my friend." I could here her smile in her voice.

"D-on't." I managed to choke out.

"Yoru!" it was Mikis' voice.

Utau's POV

I felt my phone vibrate in my dress pocket, "Hello?"

"Utau, it's me, Ikuto. I need your help." Ikuto?

"What kind of help?" I stood on the roof of a building in tokyo.

"Amu, she needs help. She might be dying and..."

"Amu?! The angel that got you into that mess from before?! All she does is cause trouble! But you still care about her...why?" I squeaked the last word out as I started to cry.

"Utau. I... -buzz-"

"Ikuto?"

No response.

"Ikuto!"

"Please hang up and try your call again." great, something broke our communication.

I wiped my tears, "Ikuto might need help, I don't care who my brother needs my help with, I will help." I quickly opened my wings and headed to where ever Ikuto was.

Ikuto's POV

"Amu-chan?" I turned and saw Amus' friend, I think her name is Tracey.

"It's nothing." I couldn't tell her that Amu might die from the poison in those shards.

"Don't worry, I'm an angel like her." she said and pointed to an angel like guardian. "Death shards?"

I nodded, I couldn't believe that she's an angel like Amu.

"Ikuto-kun, go and find your guardian, I think he might have been hurt." she said.

I nodded, "Take care of Amu, I'll be right back." I got this feeling that I shouldn't go.

Ran's POV (Before Tracey got to Amu.)

"This way!" I yelled.

"Amu-chan desu~! We're coming!" Suu said.

"I'm trying to keep up." Tracey panted.

"There! Ikuto and Amu are right around that corner." I pointed.

She stopped running, "Thank you."

Suu and I stopped, "What are you doing? Come on!" I urged.

"Oh, I will go. But you're not going anywhere except here!"

"Wha-" suddenly darkness engulfed me and Suu.

"Amu-chan desu~!" me and Suu screamed.

Mely's POV

I can't believe Utau actually went, I thought she was my friend. No matter, I will fulfill my mission. Ikuto will be mine! I smiled.

I flew in the night sky of Japan, suddenly I saw... "Utau?!"

Tracey's/Rossetta's POV

Everything is going smoothly, "Don't worry Amu-chan, I'll make sure you'll be as good as new." I smiled.

Amu's POV

Who was talking? Where's Ikuto? I couldn't feel any pain anymore. Every part of me was numb.

Ikuto's POV

I looked around, I could sense Yoru was around here somewhere. "Yoru!" I yelled.

"Ikuto!" I looked down the street on my left and saw Amus' blue guardian. "Yoru, he's knocked out!"  
I quickly ran towards them. I picked up Yoru and felt his forehead, he had a slight fever or cold...

"Yoru, are you alright?" I asked.

Yoru suddenly sat up, "Ikuto nya! Where's Amu?!"

"She's with Tracey? Why?"

"Tracey is not an angel! She's Rossetta-sama nya!"

"What?!"

"Then...Where's Ran and Suu?" Miki asked, "a-and...what's going to happen to Amu?"

Tracey's POV

"There, there. Everything will be fine." I stroked her fully black wings.

I got up and took out a piece of white chalk, it isn't just any type of chalk. It's chalk made out of a devils feather.

"I'll just draw a magic circle around Amu, and cast the spell."

Ikuto's POV

"Hurry Ikuto nya!" Yoru called.

I dashed down the streets as fast as I could, I had to get to Amu before it's to late.

Tracey's POV

Complete. Now all there's left to do is, cast the spell.

Ran's POV

Where are we? I looked around.

"I'm scared desu~." Suu clung to my arm.

Everything around us was pitch black, we saw something white fly by.

"Wha-What was that?"

"Ghost desu?" Suu asked.

"No, I'm not a ghost, but the Queen of Hell."

Tracey's POV

I casted the spell, the magic circle started glowing black light. Nothing can stop the transformation now. Nothing.

Ikuto's POV

I felt dark magic up ahead. "Amu!" I turned the corner and saw that it was too late.

Amu's used to be white wings were now completely black, the feathers started to flutter away. Now in place of Amu's angel wings were black demon wings.

Mely's POV

Utau? "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to help Ikuto." Utau replied, "What about you?"

"I'm looking for Ikuto."

"I'll be going then." she started to leave.

"Wait! Where's Ikuto?" I asked.

"He's probably with that Amu girl." she replied.

"Let me come with you."

"Do what you want."

We started to look for Ikuto.

Tracey's POV

The new Amu stood beside me, I noticed that something hung around her neck, it was a lock (A/N I forgot what happened to the lock...I'm to lazy to check, so let's just say that's it's there...I might be right..). "It's the lock!" grabbed the lock and pulled it off of her neck. "The lock is finally mine, I can cover the world in darkness forever and destroy it! I can to anything with it...if I had the egg!" I cursed as I remembered that I also needed the egg.

Utau's POV

I felt strong magic below us, I looked and saw Ikuto. "Ikuto!" I quickly flew down wards with Mely behind me.

Amu's POV

What happened? What's going on? I...who am I?

"You are a devil, your name is Amu." a voice beside me said.

"A-mu." I repeated.

"That's right, and the humans want to take your loved ones away from you. Do what ever it takes to stop them. They will do anything to get in your way." The voice said.

"A-nything..."

"We will take over the world, nothing will stop us!" a gust of black wind surrounded us and took us to hell.

Ikuto's POV

"AMU!" the wind surrounded them and took them away. "Dammit! I'm to late!" I fell to my knees.

"Ikuto nya..." Yoru comforted me.

"Amu-chan..." Miki said in a sad voice.

"Ikuto!" I looked around and saw Utau and Mely.

"Utau! Mely!" I stood up.

"Ikuto, I saw what happened." Utau said, "I'm sorry."

"Ikuto..." Mely stared at me.

"Please help save Amu-chan!" the blue character plead, "Please!"

Utau's POV

I looked to the little character, "I'll help..." I looked to Mely.

"No! I won't help! If we save her, she's going to take Ikuto away!" she started to cry a bit.

"Mely, you know that Ikuto and you getting married isn't true, you aren't even a real devil/demon."

"I know! But that doesn't mean my love for him isn't real!"

Ikuto's POV

Mely isn't a demon/devil?

Mely's POV

I know I'm not a devil nor a demon. Because...I'm...

TBC!

Miya: Okay...hope you enjoyed!!!!! When I read this review on ch 9, I was somewhat shocked, some user had actually sorta guessed right what was happening to Amu. You know who you are...

Amu: So...now what?

Ikuto: is there going to be a squeal to this once it has ended?

Miya: Maybe....

Ikuto: And you don't know where you are going with this do you?

Miya: ...okay...maybe that's true...but I'll think of something....oh and there might be a poll for what Mely actually is, so stay tuned

Mely: R&R! No more chaps until there are 5+ reviews!

Miya: Again, I'm to lazy to edit, If I find any int the future, I'll fix it


	11. NOTE!

Miya: This is just a note...

Mely: Okay...so Miya needs help of what I'm suppose to be

Miya: So go to my profile page and vote

Mely: Here are the choices: A human, an Angel, an experiment that someone created, or an animal that got turned into a devil/demon

Miya: I like the experiment one....

Mely: Really? I think I like the Angel one...

Miya:Okay, peoples, I think these choices suck, so in your review for this chap/note, just give us some ideas I might add it to the choices

Mely: You can suggest anything, like a vampire, or something

Miya: What's with you and vampires?

Mely: I think I might be related to one O.O

Miya: em...okay.....sure....

Mely and Miya: So go and vote! Or suggest!

Miya: oh and, you can suggest something, and then type what happens and stuff...

Mely: So she needs help!

Amu: So what's going to happen?

Miya: I might use some of your ideas

Mely: So....suggest, write what happens or vote!

Miya: Wait, even if you do suggest or write what happens, we still want you to vote...

Ikuto: Let's go to the pool, it's hot...

Miya: Emm....Why don't you go with Amu?

Amu: Wait?! What?!

Ikuto: K, see ya

Miya: I don't own anything!

Mely: neither do I!


	12. Uh oh

Miya: Sorry that I haven't been updating....I have school...stuff and...I'm tired...

Amu: Don't fall asleep!  
Miya: -snore-

Amu: Er...hold on... -goes through Miya's stuff- found it

Ikuto: What is it?

Amu: The chapter

Miya: stay away from my cookie! -hits Ikuto with a paper fan while still asleep-

Ikuto: -twitch- can I strangle her?

Amu: Ikuto!

Ikuto: fine... Miyabi doesn't own anything

Amu: Enjoy

P.S. For those who forgot, Nina is the Queen of Hell, Tracey is Rossetta, and Ran and Suu are in a dark world of some sort

Amu's POV  
Dark...cold... I opened my eyes, where am I? I can't remember... I could see a outline of a desk, lamp and the bed.

"I see you're awake dear Amu." A voice echoed in the dark room.

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't.

"You are under my orders, and the first thing I order you to do is go to the Angel's world and steal the crystal of fire and earth." the voice said.

"Y-yes, master Rossetta."

Ran's POV

"Ran desu~." Suu clung to my arm, "I can hear Amu's heart desu~."

"I can hear it too, did something happen to Amu?"

"Nina-san desu~, is there something we can do?" Suu asked.

"No, she's too powerful." she replied.

We both listened silently.

"Rossetta isn't my daughter, she isn't Hell's princess." Nina confessed.

Suu and I kept walking in the darkness, "Then who is she?" I asked.

Suu's POV

"She's not real, just another illusion. I was lonely, I had no one, so I created a doll, a life sized one and...someone...someone tampered with the spell and Rossetta became...became what she is right now."

"Do you know who desu?" I asked.

"I don't. I didn't know that the spell went horribly wrong until the day she disobeyed my orders. But, she can be used as a weapon by spirits, she can easily become possessed, she doesn't know that though."

"It's not like there are any spirits that want revenge from Rossetta or anything..." I heard a little panic in Ran's voice, "Suu, we need to-" Ran suddenly fell to the ground.

"Ran desu?!" I knelt down beside her.

Rossetta's POV

"There's no need for love Amu, love isn't real, just an illusion." I whispered into Amu's ear, "Destroy anyone one who gets in your way, show no mercy."

She closed her eyes and fainted.

Mely's POV

"I'm not who you think you are." I said.

"Then who are you?" Ikuto asked.

"I- I..." I couldn't say it.

"Mely, just tell him." Utau said.

"I'm half Angel!" I yelled.

Everyone was quiet.

"S-Say something." I plead.

"What do you mean you're half angel?" Ikuto asked.

"I used to be a Angel a few years back. But since there was a war...." I looked down, "I tried to protect my family, but...I failed. I saw my parents slaughtered right in front of my eyes. I sought out for revenge, I tried to kill the devil that killed my parents...and that was when I found a death shard. I knew what it was, I knew I could kill anyone and anything with it. So I took the shards in my hands and stopped the devil from leaving. I was about to throw the shard...but...that shard..it wasn't a completed product, it started to turn into a black goo and...it...it..." I recalled my horrible past, "It ate me. I was trapped inside, I felt my flesh burn, like it was on fire. I didn't know what to do until...Rossetta-sama came, she..she told me if she saved me, my life would be in debt to her and I would become part devil. I was desperate."

Ikuto stayed silent for awhile.

"Are you alright Mely?" Utau asked.

I nodded.

"I still don't get why she can't marry me, not that she will." Ikuto said.

"Mely can't marry you is because of..." Utau stopped the reply, "Why can't you marry Ikuto? I never heard of the reason."

"I...don't know."

Ikuto's POV

I stared at Mely silently.

"Ikuto nya!" I turned to Yoru, "We've found out where Amu is!"  
"Thanks Yoru." I may have not sounded like it, but I was so grateful.

"We'll think about this later, we have to save that angel first." Utau said.

Miki's POV

I flew silently by Ikuto's side, I was thinking of what happened to Amu, Ran and Suu.

"_Miki desu~! Can you hear me?" _I heard Suu's voice out of nowhere.

"Suu?" I replied back in my head.

"_Miki, there's something wrong with Ran! She can't stand and looks like she's in a lot of pain desu~."_

"Hold on, where are you?" I asked.

"_I'm not sure desu."_

"Yoru." I tapped his shoulder.

"Nya?"

"Ran and Suu, do you know where they are?"

He shook his head, "I don't sense any other chara other then you nya."

"_Miki~ please tell me what to do desu~!"_

"Er..." I tried to think of something.

"_Kya!"_ Suu screamed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"_R-Ran is disappearing desu..."_

"Y-Yoru...why do chara's d-disappear?" I said stupidly, I knew the answer already.

"The owners heart is changing, it's either the chara changes of disappears nya." He replied, "Why?"

I gulped, "Cause Ran is disappearing."

Ikuto's POV

I heard Yoru and Miki's conversation, there was something happening to Amu. "Where's Amu?"

"Over here nya!" Yoru pointed to a black hole, "This was here when they left, they must want us to go after them."

Mely's POV

I followed Ikuto with Utau by my side.

"Mely, you know that if you kill Rossetta, you can be free." Utau said.

I nodded, "But...Rossetta is like...like my precious sister."

"Hurry up." Utau said, she didn't listen to me.

She's being so cold to me.

Amu's POV

"Amu-chan, don't loose your shine." I dreamed. I was in a bright place.

"What's going on?" I asked myself.

"Amu-chan, remember the day Ran was born." the voice said.

"Ran? Who's-" I stopped. How could I forget? Ran is my guardian character, she was born on my 8th birthday, her cheerful voice and cheering.

Suu's POV

"Desu~. What do I do?" I patted Ran's back to try and make her feel better.

"Amu-san must be changing a bit." Nina-san said, "If something could help her to remember Ran-san, then maybe..."

Suddenly, Ran got up, "It's strange...I feel...better now." she said.

"R-Ran~!" I hugged her and cried a bit.

Amu's POV

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your navigator for the future Amu."

"Navigator?"

"You will see soon." the voice giggled, "Now, wake up and escape the dark room."  
I shot my eyes open, "What the..." I noticed I could think again, but...my body wasn't cooperating.

"Do you remember your task Amu?" I looked over...well my body moved and I saw Tracey.

"Yes, Master." I replied, like a robot. What?! Master? What's going on? I felt my back burn for a split second, I managed to move my head behind me to see...Devil wings.

"Go, don't disappoint me." Tracey said.

What is Tracey? A devil?

"Hehehe! We did a good job Rossetta." I saw a small devil chara, she wore black boots a hat turned backwards, a black vest buttoned up.

Rossetta? But...

"They're here!" The chara smirked, "They fell right into our trap!"

"Shut your trap!" Tracey, or so called, Rossetta yelled.

"Go Amu, before they come in."

My body nodded and got up, I flapped my wings and felt pain. But I managed to fly, wait, where am I going? Anyways, Was Tracey just deceiving me?

Ikuto's POV

"Amu!" I yelled in the hall of the castle.

"Ikuto, shut up or the guards will find us." Utau said.

"Ikuto, this way nya." Yoru pointed to the great chamber.

Miki's POV

I stared at the jewel decorated door, it was black with a silver frame and a green gem in the center of the door.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is the great chamber, no one has ever entered this before except Nina-sama and Rossetta-sama nya." Yoru replied.

"Suu, is Ran alright now?" I thought.

"_Yes, desu~. Nina-san wants you guys to stop Rossetta-san, before she causes to much trouble desu~."_

"Where are you guys?"

"_Suu! What is this?" _I heard Ran's peppy voice.

"Ran, what is it?" I asked.

"_It's a door desu~." _Suu replied.

"_It's so big!"_

"What does it look like?"

"_It's white, silver frame and has a red gem."_ Ran explained.

I stared at the door in front of me, I touched the green gem, something was weird.

"Amu's Chara." I heard Utau's voice.

"What?"

"Move aside, I can break this door down, Ikuto help me."

"Okay, don't be so bossy." Ikuto sighed.

"I wanna help too!" Mely said.

"Whatever. On the count of three, one, two....three!" they all kicked down the door with a powerful wave.

Amu's POV

I was in the hall way and I heard a crash. I ignored it and continued...well my body continued to go. I suddenly felt something choking me, I couldn't breath. I had read something about hell's air toxic to Angels, but that was only a rumor. I stopped choking and blinked twice.

"Amu-chan..." I heard a faint voice from a room, I decided to check it out. When I entered the room, there was a huge mirror.

"Amu-chan." The voice said again, only clearer.

"Who?" I asked.

"Amu-chan, look!" I saw a boy with blue hair playing wit ha younger me. "It's a gem." he put a blue stone in my hand, "I found it by the river."

"Ikuto..." I said slowly.

"Wah....it's so pretty!" the younger me smiled.

He smiled back.

The image stopped and it turned into a different scene, "Ikuto....even if you kill me, what will you get?" Ikuto was choking me in this.

He stayed silent, but continued to choke me. I looked at his eyes, they were full of hatred, he wasn't himself. Ikuto had hurt me but...

"Ikuto, I...love...you." I had said. Suddenly, everything around me became a blur, I don't remember any of this!

"Amu-chan, you aren't who you are right now." the female voice said.

"I know that!" I managed to speak.

"Tra- Rossetta could change you into a devil, only because you hated yourself and someone else for something."

"I...don't know anything about that."

Miki's POV

"Oh my..." I stared into the black room.

"Miki desu~!" I heard Suu's voice. I looked around and saw two faint figures, they flew up to me.

"Ran, Suu." I said relieved, "Thank god you are..." I stared at them, they were transparent.

"What's wrong Miki?" Ran asked.

I put my hand forward and tried to hold Ran's hand, but my hand just went right through hers.

"GAHH!" Ran said in surprise.

"W-what happened to us desu?"

"Hey! Thanks for setting me free!" Some guy said.

"Who are you?" Utau asked.

"I'm Takuya, a ghost that died a few years back! Thanks for setting me and my friends free!"

"Y-your friends?" I asked.

"Yep! This is the ghost chamber! Any bad ghosts that cause misfortune goes in here!"

"Darling, please stop scaring the children."

"This is Susan, my wife." He introduced us.

"Well aren't these cute little things?" She cooed.

Ghost chamber which equals to death so... "Ran and Suu are dead?!" I concluded.

"WAH?! (Desu!)" Ran and Suu jumped.

"What's going on here?!" We all turned around and saw Rossetta, she looked mad.

"Uh-oh." I gulped.

Her face suddenly turned into a evil smile, "Well...I guess I should thank you for setting the ghosts free."

"B-but Nina-san was in there also desu." Suu said in a weak voice.

"I know, but with **this** many ghosts, with Amu-chan and Mely, nothing can stop me." We all looked around and noticed that the hall was filled with ghosts.

She looked at Mely. "Mely, what are you doing over there? Get over here."

Mely's POV

I gulped, Should I abandon them?

"Mely, don't." Ikuto siad

"Mely!" Rossetta-sama yelled.

"Failed experiment." I mumbled.

Rossetta-sama's face looked at me in shock, "What did you just say?"

"You failed experiment, nothing but trash." I said in a loud voice.

"Another rebel? Well I guess I could just kill you." she held out her hand with a jewel in it.

I gulped in fear.

"You gave me your life, and your life is in this." she clutched it, "It will crumble into tiny bits and just disappear."

I felt pain throughout my body.

"Stop!" someone yelled.

TBC

Miya: -wakes up- what happened?

Ikuto: you fell asleep block head.

Miya: Oh, sorry, let's get on with the story then...

Amu: it ended.

Miya: Well who started it without me?

Ikuto: You were asleep so we let you sleep, be grateful

Miya: B-but..

Amu: Candy for everyone that reviews

Miya: Who's candy?

Amu: Ikuto's Halloween candy

Ikuto: Mine?

Amu: Yes, yours

Miya: Okay...anyways, if you want Ikuto's candy, review

Everyone: See ya next time desu/dechu/nya

Miya: And don't forget...

Amu: What?

Miya: Ikuto loves you all

Fan girls: KYAAAAA!!!11!!!!1!!!!!

Amu: O////////.////////O


End file.
